ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick and Morty: The Movie (2021 film)/Credits
Rick and Morty: The Movie Directed by Wes Archer Written by Justin Roiland Dan Harmon Ryan Ridley Eric Acosta Tom Kaufmann Based on the series created by Justin Roiland & Dan Harmon Produced by Ollie Green J. Michael Mendel Ryan Ridley Executive Producers Keith Crofford Mike Lazzo Executive Producers Justin Roiland Dan Harmon Dana Bhesania Art Director James McDermott Edited by Lee Harting Music by Tyler Bates Creative Director Florian Wagner Co-Producer Alex Rubens Associate Producer Sydney Ryan Supervising Producer Mike McMahan Casting by Ruth Lambert Robert McGee Justin Roiland Chris Parnell Spencer Grammer Sarah Chalke Jared Leto Rashida Jones Laura Dern Will Arnett Kristen Schaal with Peter Capaldi and R. Lee Ermey Cast (in order of appearance) Rick Sanchez - Justin Roiland Morty Smith - Justin Roiland Ant King - Seth MacFarlane Beth Smith - Sarah Chalke Summer Smith - Spencer Grammer Jerry Smith - Chris Parnell Mr. Goldenfold - Brandon Johnson Brad - Echo Kellum Toby Matthews - Alex Hirsch Jessica - Kari Wahlgren Principal Vagina - Phil Hendrie Derek Grieco - Jared Leto Other Ricks - Justin Roiland Other Mortys - Justin Roiland Space Cop - George Lowe Newscaster - Maurice LaMarche Ethan - Dan Benson Tinkles - Tara Strong Delivery Man - Kevin Smith Mr. Poopy Butthole - Justin Roiland Largo - Arin Hanson Soldier - Brendon Small General Nathan - Kurtwood Smith Vince Offer - Himself Guns R Us Clerk - H. Jon Benjamin Police Officer - Jess Harnell Galactic Prison Warden - R. Lee Ermey Touchy-Feely Prisoner - Leigh Daniel Avidan Deandra Winterblock-Sanchez - Rashida Jones Doctor - Maurice LaMarche Diane Sanchez - Kari Wahlgren Sollix - Dana Snyder Gunch - Dave Willis Zornax - Carey Means Tammy Gueterman - Cassie Steele Birdperson - Dan Harmon Mr. Meeseeks - Justin Roiland Taddy Mason - Justin Roiland Alien Slave Driver - Tom Kenny Szechuan Sauce Narrator - Justin Roiland Professor Mathis - Jim Rash Dean Schump - Keith David DJ Khaled - Himself Bartender - Don Hertzfeldt Squanchy - Tom Kenny Alien Hooker #1 - Tara Strong Alien Hooker #2 - Kari Wahlgren Abradolf Lincler - Maurice LaMarche Golfing Alien #1 - Dan Castellaneta Golfing Alien #2 - Maurice LaMarche TV Announcer - Tom Kenny Drizela Sanchez - Laura Dern Mark Sanchez - Will Arnett Sharon Sanchez - Kristen Schaal Roland Sanchez - Peter Capaldi Burning Alien - Justin Roiland Cargo Driver - James Urbaniak Cargo Passenger - Tom Kenny Scary Terry - Jess Harnell Snuffles/Snowball - Rob Paulsen Guy With Sauce - Ralph Garman Additional Voices Brad Abrell Eric Bauza Jackie Buscarino Matt Chapman Jeff Fischer Hope Levy Andy Merrill Nolan North Cristina Pucelli Ryan Ridley Justin Roiland Rob Schrab Josh Robert Thompson Kari Wahlgren Pendleton Ward Casting Assistant William Taylor Johnson Casting Associate Christi Webb Animation Supervisors Ben McSweeney Graham Peterson Storyboard Supervisor Erik Wiese Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Jerry Benninger Violaine Briat Rufino Roy Camacho II Amy Fielder Bryan Francis Karl Hadrika Ashley Hasfal Alexis Hildebaugh Aaron Horvath Jordan G. Koch Kyle Marshall Mark Maxey Eric McConnell Dan O'Connor Douglas Einar Olsen Laura Patterson Candice Prince Fred Reyes Ted Stearn Britney Irish Williams Michelle Zhu Storyboard Revisionists Scott Alberts Erica Hayes Taylor Hsieh Audrey Oh Matt Sullivan Character Designers Circe Bogart Ryan Deluca Kayla K. Jones Lotan Kritchman Wade Turner Cody Walzel Character Design Supervisor Carey Yost Original Character Design Justin Roiland Lead Background Designers Chris Bolden Andrew DeLange Background Designers Ivan Aguirre Vance Caines Fiona Hseih Marie Kina Alex Lee Jeffrey A. Mertz Roger Oda Joe Vermilyea Background Design Supervisor Kenny Pittenger Background Artists Manuel Baillard Aaron Bonkowski Mario Cabrera Serena De Cotiis John Hill S. Joshua Im Alex Meunier Joey Oso Charlie Richards Irina Golina Sagatelian Carolina Salino Peter John Slavik BG Supervisor Assistant Aaron Bonkowski Lead Prop Designer Kyle Capps Prop Designers Brent Noll Enuji Lee Roess Layout Supervisor Don Fuller Layout Artist Noel Belkamp Animation Timer Tom Yasumi Special Effects Supervisor Russell Heyman Visual Effects Supervisor Angela Gi Effects Animators Bo Cao Milena Goncalez Dave Perdido Matthew St. John Color Designer Martine Bacon Color Key Christopher Near Brent Noll Eric Omega Lead Background Painter Jason Boesch Background Painters Martine Bacon Dylan Forman Juan Garrido Thomas Baez Gomez Joseph Holt Jules Itzkoff Vivienne Medrano Brianne Neumann Carol Wyatt Hedy Yudaw Production Supervisor Kent McCormick Production Managers Michelle Pniewski Deacon Publicover Scout Raskin Associate Production Manager Jennifer Stephens Technical Directors David Marshall Dave Scarpitti Mike Wodkowski Digital Compositor Mark Gordon Compositors Reem Elshaer Mark Estrada Gilbert Juarez III Mel Le Rodney Meunier Elizabeth Turner Scene Setup Artist Adrian Ram Animation Directors Nathan Litz Tony Tulipano Supervising Animation Director Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey Animation Assistant Director Bryan Newton Lead Animators Anne Walker Farrell Gene Goldstein Tyson Hesse Alan Ituriel Celestino Marina Animators Sam Alkaitis Etienne Aubry Christine Barron Graham Bustard M. Rory Campbell J.C. Chen India Crooke Vincent Desbiens Mark Donald Mathieu Duchense Caroline Foley Sara Franco Kaylee Gauthier Jerome Gosselin Josh Hardie Sarah Lynne Huff Perry Hull Alex Kwan Kyra Kupetsky Brittany Langlois Hubert Lapointe Thomas Leblanc Marco Li Kristian Lowe Marie Lum Vivienne Medrano Oliver Merlo Dan Mitchell Marisa Nathar Charlie Navillo Eric Bofa Nfon Miguel Otalora Joshua Palmer Hudson Partridge Marc-Andre Paquin Alex Pelletier Nora Quinn Ray Reidland Alexis Rondeau Dave Routhier Michael J. Ruocco Justin Smith Carlo Solanoy Portia Sung Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Dustin Windcliff Robert Yeung Animation Coordinator Mark Van Ee Build Artist Mandy Mauchline CG Generalist Winmar Dolar Onting Animatic Editors Steve Ingram Tommy Meehan Assistant Editors Shawn Bristow Ken MacKenzie David Weiser Visual Effects Editor Joe Carson VFX Production Supervisor Patrick Hurd VFX Technical Supervisor John Schmidt VFX Coordinators Wesley Barker Nick I. Allen VFX Assistant Coordinator Stacy Oliver Sound Editors Jillinda Palmer Kailand C. Reilly Michael Schapiro Supervising Sound Editor Hunter Curra Sound Effects Editors Joy Elett Russell Gorsky Jeff Halbert Andrew Twite First Assistant Sound Editor Dave Wolowic Assistant Sound Editor Joseph Tsai Recording Engineer Daniel Ben-Shimon Re-Recording Mixer Conrad Piñon ADR Recordist Eric Raichelson ADR Mixers Ally Hustings Thomas O'Connell Foley Mixers Mary Jo Lang Kyle Rochlin Foley Artist Maureen Murphy Dialogue Recordist Ricardo Watson Dialogue Editors Al LeVine Tommy Meehan Music Editor Paul Shatto Music Mixer Billy Teller Conductor Cliff Masterson Orchestrators Erik Aho Bryan D. Arata Chad Cannon Sacha Chaban Kieran Kelly Drew Krassowski Vincent Oppido Steven O. Scott Original Series Themes Ryan Elder Orchestra Contractor Isobel Griffiths Music Coordinator Trygge Toven Music Supervisor Dave Jordan Score Supervisor Steve Durkee Score Recordist John Barrett Scoring Engineer Lewis Jones Tracking Engineer Daniel Galindo Double Bass Roger Linley Steve Mair Technology Coordinator David Cameron Software Engineer Michael Kane Head of Production Greg De Winter VP of Production Justin Gladen Studio Manager Tim Collins Production Accountants Kristin Moser Roselyn Winward IT/Tech Balroop Johal Nick Mimides IT Support Cody Yarbrough Production Assistants Joshua Barish Josh Penn Boris Adam Colas Kelani Lim Eric Martin Rebecca Mercer Wahid Ibn Reza Michael Waldron Bob Weber Assistants to Dan Harmon Daniella Beintema Spencer Crittenden Steven Levy Assistants to Justin Roiland Jonathan Davis Elizabeth Goldsby Abbie Maley Soundtrack available on WaterTower Music 'Songs' "Space Haze" Written and performed by Pharrell Williams Produced by Pharrell Williams and Chad Hugo "Human Music" Written and produced by Ryan Elder "Curley Shirley" Written by Otto Sieben Courtesy of Scamp Records "Party Party Party" Performed by Andrew W.K. "Death and Destruction" Written and produced by Brendon Small Performed by Dethklok "Dreams of Grandeur" Performed by Insane Clown Posse Produced by Mike P. Courtesy of Psychopathic Records "Sussudio" Written and performed by Phil Collins Produced by Phil Collins and Hugh Padgham Courtesy of Virgin Records "21st Century (Digital Boy)" Written by Brett Gurewitz Performed by Bad Religion Produced by Andy Wallace and Bad Religion Courtesy of Epitaph Records "Come With Me" Written by DJ Khaled, Nathaniel Hills, and Miguel Collins Performed by DJ Khaled Produced by DJ Khaled and Danja "Something in the Air" Written and produced by David Bowie and Reeves Gabrels Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of Virgin Records "Born Too Slow" Written by Scott Kirkland, Ken D. Jordan, Wes Borland Performed and produced by The Crystal Method Courtesy of V2 Records "Goodbye Moonmen" Written by David Phillips Performed by Jemaine Clement Produced by Ryan Elder "The Great Gig in the Sky" Written by Richard Wright and Clare Torry Performed and produced by Pink Floyd Courtesy of Harvest Records "More Human Than Human" Written by Sean Yseult, Jay Yuenger, and Rob Zombie Performed by White Zombie Produced by Terry Date Courtesy of Geffen Records "Szechuan" Written by Andy Samberg, Jorma Taccone, and Akiva Schaffer Performed by The Lonely Island Produced by T-Minus, Michael Woods, and Can Canatan "Rocketeer" Written by Ryan Tedder, Jae Choung, James Roh, Kevin Nishimura, Virman Coquia, Jonathan Yip, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Romulus, and Philip Lawrence Performed by Far East Movement Produced by The Stereotypes and Smeezingtons Courtesy of Cherrytree Records "Get Schwifty (Extended Movie Edition)" Written by Tom Kauffman Performed by Justin Roiland and Logic Produced by Ryan Elder The Producers Would Like to Thank Loren Bouchard David X. Cohen Cody DeMatteis Paul Dini Michael Dougherty Seth Green Lauren Faust Noah Z. Jones Roy Lee Matt Maiellaro Craig McCracken Chris McKay Christina Miller Rob Renzetti Rebecca Sugar Valentina Tapia Thurop Van Orman Zach White Dolby Laboratories.jpg DTS Digital Sound logo.png ©MMXXI Warner Bros. Pictures/Time Warner. All rights reserved. The persons and events in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintended. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal punishment. Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA).jpg IATSE AFL CIO CLC 1998 LOGO.png In Memory of C. Martin Croker